The Return
by nolanb780
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THOR 2! Loki awakens from "death" and returns to help out his brother. Who, he finally realizes, loves him.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Oh my god! The Thor movie was AMAZING! I don't see why critics are saying it's so-so. -.- losers. Just kidding! They're not losers but they're so...paranoid about movies. Anyways, once again, I'm basing this off of it! **

**Part 1**

**NPOV**

* * *

It came as a surprise to him. He didn't see it coming, it happened to quick. His mind couldn't register what had just happened, until his body exploded into pain. He could barely breath as his chest felt restricted. His muscles felt frozen, yet burning with pain. He looked up at his brother, now he knew. When he saw the pain in Thor's eyes, he knew. Thor does love him, Thor and Frigga. He knew Odin didn't love him and never would.

"F-fool." He choked. "I-I w-was...a-a fool."

Thor couldn't say another word as he held his dying brother. He knew Loki was going to die, he knew it. Yet, he had a feeling that Loki wasn't going to die. When he let go of his life, Thor was close to crying. He saved Jane and him. Loki wasn't heartless like everyone kept saying, he was shattered. No one bothered to put him back together.

It was about four hours later when Loki awoken. He slowly sat up, pain still evident. He scanned his surroundings. Thor and Jane were gone. Good. It was safer for them. He mustered up all the magic he could and transformed into an elf. He had to find and help Thor.

* * *

**Author's note: Should this be a fanfic? This is based off of a scene in the movie. I was about to cry when he died too! It was so sad, but then...he came back. As Odin..or a guard...but I'm changing it around. Sorry it's so short!**

**You definitely get to see a different side of Loki. He's clearly upset and depressed in this movie. It's wonderful to see them actually putting scenes in there that make sense on why the guy is evil. To me, no one is born evil. Others cause that person to turn evil and in my opinion, Odin is at fault. He was truly cruel in this. In the words he said to Loki. He sounded as if he truly didn't love the man. Anyways! Review, fav, follow! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Okay, so I'm going to try and make this a fanfic. We'll see where it goes. And thanks for the amazing reviews! You guys are awesome! 3**

**Part 2**

**NPOV**

* * *

Loki landed on the ground and groaned. His wound was almost fully healed. He stood up in time to see Thor go flying past him. He then saw Malekith take him somewhere. Loki, being his curious self, followed. He landed with a hard thud on the ground. He then saw Malekith and Thor fly through another portal.

He rolled his eyes, "In the name of Asgard..." he cussed. He walked into that portal. He cussed again when he was rolling down the top of a building. An idea formed in his head as he transformed himself into a crow. He quickly flew towards Thor and Malekith. Not wanting to lose sight of them. After going through more portals they finally landed on the ground. Back in Midgard. Loki landed on a branch above them, watching for the right point to enter.

He heard the screaming of the wind as Thor's hammer came flying towards them. He quickly dodged it and landed back on the branch. Thor kept fighting Malekith, trying his hardest in inflict some type of damage on him. Mischief sparked in Loki's eyes as he started to get bored.

Loki flew into the sky, then transformed into a hawk. He then plunged towards the two. As he was about to land he transformed into a black panther and dug his teeth into Malekith's shoulder. The elf howled with pain. Thor watched in shock and confusion. Malekith tried to throw Loki off, but Loki threw all his weight onto the enemy.

Malekith fell to the ground, grabbing his shoulder. Loki jumped off and transformed into a cobra. Malekith glared at the snake Loki. He then looked at Thor.

"What type of trick is this?" he hissed.

That's when Thor got it. Trick. Trickster. Loki. He grinned and shrugged, "I'm not the trickster here, Malekith."

"It's not your brother...can't be...he's dead."

"Well there's no other trickster...is there?"

Malekith was about to lunge at Thor when Loki transformed back. Except he was in his frost giant form. With blazing red eyes, Loki froze the elf. He then glanced at Thor.

"It's not going to hold him. With as much power as he has..." Loki said.

"I know." Thor replied.

Thor stood up and gently clapped his brother on the shoulder. He grinned, "I'm proud of you, brother." Thor said.

Loki grinned, nothing but happiness when he heard those words.

* * *

**Author's note: Don't think it's horrible. Well review, fav, and/or follow! Sorry for any mistakes! Sorry it's short, wrote this during flex! I'll post more tomorrow! If ya want :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I couldn't keep you guys waiting, and this chapter can't wait till tomorrow. It's just sitting in my head, and pestering me Lol. Thanks for the awesome favs, follows, and reviews! 3**

**Part 3**

**NPOV**

* * *

Just as Loki said, Malekith quickly broke out of the ice. His eyes glaring at the God of Mischief. Thor glanced at his brother, concerned. He saw a glimmer of mischief in Loki's eyes, and fought to hold back a smirk. Loki had a plan. Malekith clenched his jaw.

"You...you..." Malekith snarled.

"Trickster? Bastard? Pest? I've heard many names, I prefer Silver Tongue or Trickster..if you don't mind." Loki said, smiling.

"Stop smiling you little pest. I'll wipe it right off your face." Malekith warned.

Loki laughed, "Go right ahead! And ironic isn't it?"

"What?" Malekith asked, his face twisted in confusion.

"You're calling me little...when...you're the midget here."

"I'm an elf not a midget!"

"Midget."

"Elf."

"Midget."

"Elf."

Thor watched as they went back and forth. He then heard Loki's voice in his head. "Tell Jane to hurry with whatever she's doing. I was...er...asleep while you guys planned this."

Thor smiled and knew what Loki was doing. He was simply stalling Malekith. Thor silently stepped away. Neither of the two noticing him leave.

"For the last time...I am not a midget!" Malekith yelled.

"Will you stop it with the childish nonsense? You are a midget. Elves are midgets." Loki replied, trying hard not to laugh.

"You're the most annoying being I have ever met! No wonder Asgard or Jotunheim wants you." Malekith growled.

Loki's eyes were shinning with emerald anger. He chuckled, "I told Thor...to trust my rage...now...you should fear it." Loki said.

"Excuse me?" Malekith snarled.

Loki flashed him a look of pure hatred. "You...destroyed Asgard, murdered my mother, threatened every being there. Yes, I've done horrible things. That doesn't mean I don't care for Asgard. After all, they're the closest I have to home. Dungeon or a room. Jotunheim...they casted me out when I was just a newborn."

Malekith scoffed, "Why not just join us? You said it yourself, you want all this power. You're power thirsty, Loki. Deny it all you want. You can't escape it, it's your nature. The Frost giants are always thirsty to rule something. Jotunheim is not enough for them. As Asgard is not enough for you."

Loki was having trouble calming down. Malekith's eyes only hinted fear, but never completely showed it. That was enough though. Loki could use that hint of fear and turn it into a hint of terror.

Loki transformed into a giant snake, hissing and snapping at the elf leader. Malekith dodge his first attempt to bite him. Then the second and third. The fourth time though, Loki struck home. His fang dug deep into Malekith's left leg. The elf screamed as the venom burned through him like acid. Loki threw him into a statue. He then turned back into himself. Malekith blasted red at him, causing him to fly backwards. Loki caught himself as he turned into a hawk.

Malekith laughed, "Is that all you can do? Loki, the great sorcerer I've heard of. Transform into little things?" he taunted.

Loki knew not to fall for it, he focused on his plan. He plunged towards Malekith, but the elf dodged quickly. Loki wasn't giving up though. He turned invisible and sunk his beak into the center of Malekith's back.

"You blasted bastard!" he cussed.

Loki transformed back and chuckled. "You're truly amusing me Malekith. Could you do me a favor though? Not play into my hands? There's no fun without a challenge."

"You may not be arrogant, but you're a fool and cocky. You're always one step ahead, but sometimes you're to far ahead. One of these days, it's going to snatch you. Hurt you inside out." Malekith snarled, spitting out each word as if it were venom.

Loki only stared at him, not showing any hint of emotions. Malekith was confused and shocked. He refused to admit he had underestimated Loki though. He knew he has a challenge on his hands, but he didn't want to admit the challenge was far to big.

He lunged at Loki, a dagger appearing in his hand. He went to plunge it into his heart, but missed. Only slicing his shoulder. The pain burned, but Loki's rage burned even more. He was fast as a cheetah as he grabbed Malekith with a blue hand. Ice formed around the elf's throat, cutting off his air.

Malekith's eyes showed fear as he gazed into Loki's blazing red ones. Eyes filled with nothing but anger and hatred. Filled with a thirst for blood and power. Like a regular Frost giant's. He could feel Loki's power practically radiating off of him. He's never seen someone so angry and powerful. Not even himself with the power he held at this moment.

Loki was about to kill him when Thor flew over. He stopped and looked at them. He then glanced up at the sky, seeing all the realms lined together. He then looked back at Loki. This was it. Loki could kill Malekith and save the realms. He knew not to stop a frost giant when they're about to kill their "prey". So he didn't, instead he watched. He then noticed elves walking up behind Loki. He smirked, they wouldn't get to close.

Loki spun around, still holding Malekith. With one cold stare, he blasted the elves away. Three of them landed on the ground, only a little bit injured. The other two were clearly dead. He then brought his attention to Thor.

"Now?" he asked.

"Now." Thor replied.

With that...

* * *

**Author's note: I'm just terrible aren't I? Ending it right there. This will only be maybe 5 or 6 chapters. Yes, this may be a little rushed and a lil' bit of an AU. But hey, my story, my rules. Lol. Please, review, fav, and/or follow! Thanks!**


End file.
